A device, such as a server, for writing log information, such as execution results of an application, into a log file while executing the application is known. Such a device executes processing, by using an application, for storing log information in a memory, reading the log information stored in the memory, and writing the read log information into a log file. In this case, the timing at which processing for storing log information in the memory is executed and the timing at which processing for writing the log information stored in the memory into the log file is executed is asynchronous. Accordingly, regardless of processing results of writing log information into the log file, processing for storing log information in the memory can be executed independently. Thus, a series of log output processing operations executed by an application, such as processing for storing log information in a memory and processing for reading the log information stored in the memory and writing the log information into a log file is accelerated.
Examples of the above-described related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 7-271648, 2010-44747, and 2008-15870.